Gamzee and the Lowbloods
by sydnaquil
Summary: i wrote this by accident and my friend made me post it so i know its bad please don't hate me :(


hAH

i CAN BE TAVROS ALL I WANT AND YOU CANT STOP ME

fUCKING BULGENARK

yOU SUCK

wHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO PARALYZE ME?

hAH

yOU CANT DO SHIT

bECAUSE YOURE NOT HERE

wHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO

pUSH ME INTO A POOL?

wELL HAH YOU CANT

iTS MORALLY WRONG

yOU WOULDNT DO TH- OH

oH SHIT

*wheels away *

sHIT FUCKING DICK NI - NIPPLES

TC: HeY!

FuCk MaN iTs TaVrOs!

WhY aRe YoU sWiMmInG wItHoUt Me MaN?

*takes off shirt*

Yo TaVrOs YoU mAd At Me Or SoMeThIn?

HeY wHy ArE yOu SwImMiN iN yOuR wHeElChAiR

Oh

oH

MoThErFuCkInG fUcKkKkKk

tavrosprite: wHAT THE FUCK MAN

wHAT THE FUCK IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU

yOU MOTHERFUCKING TENTABULGING IDIOT

gOD DAMMIT

fUCK YOU

*they become temporary kismesisses*

TC: No MaN i WaNnA fUcK yOu NoT mE

AT: wHY THE FUCK IS THIS TURNING ME ON

*they have boiling hot sexy sex in th e bathroom*

AT: i HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH

*tavros slams gamzees head into the toilet*

AT: fUCK YOUR FUCKING BIGASS UGLY HORNS WONT FIT

TC: YeAh I kNoW ;

ThEy DoNt FiT iN yOuR aSs EiThEr

bUTT I WONDER IF THEY FIT IN YOURS *ba dum tsshhh*

*tavros rips gamzees left horn off

TC: MoThErFuCkInG mOtHeR oF fUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuCk

]AT: yEAH

tHATS WHAT I AM BITCH

tHE MOTHER OF FUCKING

*tavros sticks gamzeez horn into his asshole*

TC: HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaAaAaAaA

AT: wHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT

TC: My MoThErFuCkInG hOrN iS bIgGeR tHaN yOuR dIcK

AT: hAHAHAHAH VERY FUCKING FUNNY

TC: I cAn PrOvE iT iF yOu BuTtFuCk Me

YeAh MoThErFuCkEr ThAtS rIgHt

No BuLlShIt BlOwInG

FuCk My AsS

HaRd

AT: fINE

pREPARE YOURSELF

bECAUSE MY HUGE DICK IS ABOUT TO RIP YOUR THROBBING ASS APART

*tavros inserts le dick in le ass*

AT: hAHAHAHAHA HAVE FUN THE ONLY LUBE HERE IS TOILET WATER

*tavros rips gamzeez other horn off*

*tavros pushes gamzeez head unto the toilet*

*gamzee gargles and swallows toilet water in an attempt to talk back*

*something along the lines of MoThErFuCkInG fUcKkKkKk is audible*

AT: yEAH

cHOKE ON THIS FUCKER

*gamzee pulls head out of toilet*

TC: ItS bEtTeR tHaN cHoKiNg On YoUr DiCk

AT: *slams gamzeez head back in toilet* sHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH AND OPEN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE

oNE ORAPHIS AT A TIME

* tavros thrusts his cock deep into gamzeez rectum*

AT: aHHHH YESS THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN BLOWING YOU

*tavros keeps thrusting*

*more gurgling *

*tavros puts his hand into gamzeez pants*

gOD FUCKING DAMN ALREADY?

wOW GAMZEE

*thrusting continues*

AT: hHAHAHAAHAHHA YEESSSSS

iM NOT EVEN GETTING OFF ON THIS PIPING HOT ANAL

iM GETTING OFF ON WATCHI N -

yOU SUFFE- *loud moans*

*gamzee gives a thumbs up with his head still in the toilet*

*they both hear something coming from outside the bathroom door*

" c0me on guy2 ii need two fuckiing pee "

*the door opens*

TA: tavr02 why are y0u enj0yiing your 2hit 20 much

*sollux finally realises whats going on*

TA: 0h

0H

2HIT

2HIIT

2 - 20RRY GUY2 UM

AT: tHERE IS MORE THAN ONE BATHROOM IN THIS HOUSE WHY DID YOU STAND OUTSIDE THIS ONE WAITING TO FUCKING PEE

TA: ex2cuse me mr. butt2ex butt ii happen tw0 liike thii2 partiicular bathr00m

AT: gEEETTTT OOUUUUUUUTTTT

*gamzee finally pulls his head out of the toilet*

TC: WhO yOu CaLlIn Mr BuTtSeX

Go PeE iN yOuR rObOt GiRlFrIeNdS aSs

AT: yEAH I BET ARADIAS INTO THAT

TC: NoW iM nOt 100% SuRe BuTt I tHiNk YoU cAn ReMoVe YoUr MoThErFuCkInG dIcK fRoM mY aSs NoW

AT: sHUT THE FUCK UP I DO WHAT I WANT WITH MY DICK

TC: Oh ReAlLy MoThErFuCkEr ?

So YoU aDmIt YoU wAnTeD tO fUcK mE :)

AT: nO

wHY WOULD I EVER SAY SUCH AN UNTRUTHFUL THING LIKE THAT

iT WAS S-SIMPLY FOR COM PAR R ISON O OKAY?

TC: WaIt WhO tHe MoThErFuCkInG mOtHeR oF fUcK tOoK mY fUcKiNg hOrNs

AT: *screaming* sOOOOOLUUUUUUXX

*sollux screams back*

TA: what ii2 iit that y0u want fr0m me n0w buttfucker

AT: cOME THE FUCK BACK DOWN HERE NOW

TA: why? hehe y0u wanna have a three20me? hehe buttfucker hehe, y0u want me two fuck y0ur butt? hehe

AT: nO

nO ONE WANTS TO FUCK YOU IN ANY ORAPHIS

eXCEPT MAYBE THAT STUPID ROBOT SALAMANDER OF YOURS

TA: iim a little fuckiing bu2y here

* tavros goes upstairs to find sollux and gam zee follows*

TC: HoLy MoThErFuCkInG sHiT

* they find sollux using one of gam zees horns to buttfuck aradia*

*aradia turns around and her dark robot eyes stare into everybody's soul*

* continuous zoom in on aradias eyes while threatening music plays*

~~~~le end~~~~


End file.
